james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jake Sully
Jakes avatar has a more Na'vi looking face then the rest of the avatars. I wounder why. Rex095 :And Dr Augustine has a more human face and Norm more halfway, does it really matter? it may just be to make it easier to tell the three Avatars apart. Agent Tasmania 08:18, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Who the heck screwed up Jake Sully's section?????!!!!!! Can anyone fix this? I'm not sure how to. --Nikki12592 06:27, December 19, 2009 (UTC)Nikki12592 What are you referring to? I don't think anything is wrong other then the personality and traits section. --IWantheUltimateChange 15:02, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :This was last week. -[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 01:00, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Yup This guy kicked so much ass. Mickjoedude 21:55, December 25, 2009 (UTC) I love him he is amazing! Tsmukan Infobox image Anyone have a better image for his infobox? Not only is the current one broken, but its also very tiny. Suggestions? --Zervonn TALK 17:12, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :I added one in that looked alright, but I'm not sure if there is a better one out there. --Zervonn TALK 17:15, January 10, 2010 (UTC) well if someone stopped screwing it up and stopped when i told them this convo would not be here lol. it seems all good now tho.-Avatar- 02:47, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Fixing required I see that it says Tsu'Tey was killed by the last soldier at the loading bay of the Valkyrie, yet later on it says Jake finds a dying Tsu'Tey with Mo'at. :The part that says that Tsu'tey is with Mo'at, is in the complete script, so if it is include in the extended edition, it would be considered part of the article. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|'Shadow Na'vi']] Talk 20:02, January 11, 2010 (UTC) I cleared it up a bit JayBO 20:05, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Quote? I separated the two quotes for "But sooner or later you always gotta wake up/ Sooner or later though, you have to wake up", since I thought it gives more of an impact in the different delivery and timing of the quote...should I change it back? Thanks! DarthMario-Naruto 06:40, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :Did he say that at two different times in the movie? I only remember one, in which case it should be the correct wording, and probably the longest one. No reason to duplicate quotes. -- 07:19, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Jake said it once when talking about how he dreamed he was flying right after he was paralyzed ("I dreamed I was flying, I was free. But sooner or later, you always gotta wake up"), and after the destruction of the hometree, he said it again ("I was a warrior who dreamed he could bring peace. Sooner or later though, you have to wake up") --DarthMario-Naruto 21:20, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Ah yes, I remember. I think we could keep the first one as a whole, but maybe make the second one only "I was a warrior who dreamed he could live in peace." -- 21:40, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Okee Dokee. Thanks for helping me out! DarthMario-Naruto 15:14, January 18, 2010 (UTC) love the guy German JCA Wiki Jake Sully TorukMakto http://de.james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/index.php?title=Diskussion:Jake_Sully&diff=6670&oldid=6669 09:02, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Info Box Picture (cont) Does anybody have a good HD picture of Jake without facepaint on? This old pic is getting..well, old. And, It shouldn't become a misconception that Jake has natural gold arrows on his forehead![TECTONIUM] 01:56, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :We should probably wait until the Blu-ray, so we will have many HD pictures. -- 01:58, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Also take note that Jake is probably most readily identified as featuring the symbol and the picture is of him at his highest point thus far and other pictures further in the article substantiate that he does not essay the symbol naturally. --IWantheUltimateChange 10:44, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Shouldn't the picture be changed to reflect his final status (as clan leader), possibly an image from near the end of the film could be used, where he is stood next to Neytiri, with the clan leader decoration around his neck. 22:12, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Language When I first saw Avatar, I couldn't help but feel like Jake had a hint of Australian in his voice. As the movie progressed, I didn't really notice an accent though. Can anyone confirm this for me? 00:32, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, he's australian ;) -- 00:34, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :Sam Worthington, the actor is australian. you yankee bastards need to stop stealing our actors. Agent Tasmania 07:35, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :I'd like to point out that the above comment does not represent the general attitude of Australians. @Agent Tasmania, don't ruin our reputation, mate, Sam's doing what all of us would do, and that is taking the opportunity to act in movies and if he has to be in American movies, then so what? They aren't stealing him, Sam himself has said that he prefers to be in Australia. Calm down, mate. Ozzyjalo94 04:59, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :Are you familiar with the concept of a joke? I know text doesn't really carry the tone I heard in my head. Agent Tasmania 08:17, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, sorry mate. I guess that I got so used to people vandalising and actually being provocative that I overlooked the sarcasm. Damn, normally I'm pretty good at spotting sarcasm in text... Again, sorry, Ozzyjalo94 10:08, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Scarcasm never works in text and remember to use the blog system for this nature of message. --IWantheUltimateChange 10:44, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Assumption We don't actually know that Eywa looked into Grace's memories. That is an assumption. Can we edit that please?Pikdude 02:44, July 1, 2010 (UTC) The growing attraction between Jake and Neytiri I thought their relationship started to grow after Jake's clean kill. I mean, watch Neytiri in the scene, you can see in her eyes that she's both impressed and surprised at the same time by the way Jake honourably killed the Hexapede, no longer seeing him as the skxawng (moron) she felt he was previously and the fact that he handled the hunt in true Na'vi fashion I think changed her opinion of him for the better. In the very next scene when they greet one another just moments before Jake's final test, she smiles intimately at him and is visibly concerned and scared for him when he attempts to bond with the Ikran. They exchange a lot of laughs and smiles during their flights together and even flirt briefly before Tsu'tey demands they concentrate. So I think the Hexapede scene is where it all took off. Would anyone agree? : Their attraction shows up even sooner than that. Look at the various scenes when she is teaching him how to use a bow. At one point she realizes she is a bit too close and steps back. There are other glimpses of their growing attraction here and there, so I think it fair to say that it is unclear exactly when their attraction begins in earnest. Skxwang 00:32, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :No, you said it yourself "In the very next scene when they greet one another just moments before Jake's final test,...". This implies that some more things happened in the meantime than only a kill. We don't see the whole training. It could have happened at any time after their first meeting. That she doesn't show much affection towards him in scenes doesn't mean that she had none. I think from what we see in the film it's impossible to tell for sure when it started. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 00:42, July 5, 2010 (UTC) : :I also felt there was an attraction from the begining given Neytiri's reaction when Jake asks her why she helped him against the Viperwolves although she still deeply resented him at the time since he was a dreamwalker and his naivety caused her great frustration even if she did admire his strong heart and bravery. What I meant was after Jake handles the hunt with both honour and respect and gives the Hexapede a ritual in the way of the Na'vi, from that moment on, Neytiri began to view him in a different light and in the proceeding sequences, the Ikran test, the flights, the Toruk attack etc, she was no longer strict with Jake and was much more friendly and warm towards him, indicating her true feelings for him were truly starting to show. Zepp900 ::You could interpret it this way, but it could also be different. I personally think it started with "You have a strong heart" because of the way she said it and it slowly grew over time during their training when Neytiri watched his progress and they get to know each other better, but it's only my personal opinion and not a fact either. This is why I would not try to find a specific point in time for when it became a solid relationship. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 18:32, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Yes, we'll all entitled to our own opinions and I think there's plenty of truth in both mine and yours. Without a doubt, there was an instant attraction between the two characters, Neytiri because she respected Jake's fearless heart and Jake because he was amazed by her skills in combat although Neytiri is quick to dismiss any liking towards Jake initially due to his ignorance, even later when they share an awkward stare during a bow and arrow lesson, she makes nothing of it. Their relationship seems to go from mentor/pupil with a subtle attraction to an intimate friendship where its more obvious than before that Neytiri cares deeply for Jake after he proves himself ready to choose an Ikran following the hunt because now, she truly believes in Jake and wants him to succeed. Zepp900 :: :: What Eykutan was planning to do with Jake and Grace when they're bound I noticed many have a different opinion about what exactly the Na'vi were going to do with Jake and Grace after Jake confesses his original mission as a spy for the RDA so I thought I'd comment on it myself. Some say Eykutan only intended to bind them so they could not interfere with the Na'vi's stand against the RDA despite their pleading with the Clan to run while others say they were outcast and left behind for their treachery. There are even a few who claim they were to be killed by the Na'vi right there on the spot but if that was the case, I sincerly doubt they would have taken Grace's Avatar with them after the Hometree was shot down. The only reason Jake's Avatar was not recovered by the Na'vi is because they had already departed by the time he was returned to his human body. Besides, why take their Avatar forms with them if they wanted them both dead? They wouldn't have bothered binding them in the first place and would likely have just murdered Jake and Grace immediately after Jake revealed he was a spy if their sole intention was to kill them. I would very much be grateful for responses to this section. Zepp900 the way the scene went in the script was that the clan were threatening to kill jake and grace unless the rda backed off but since they attacked hometree anyway and the omaticaya spared the two regardless it seemed more like a bluff than anything else and they just intended to leave them bound and outcast for jake's treachery it should also be noted that mo'at only decided to bring grace's avatar with them after the destruction of the hometree out of sympathy after seeing her fall to the ground lifeless because she was initially hesitant to take her with them knowing what she knew about jake's original mission as an rda spy but her compassion took over and ordered grace to be taken along. ::It never says or shows who decides to bring Grace's Avatar with them; it onlyshows them bringing it along as they leave. Skxwang 22:51, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :: ::i was referring to the script and it states that mo'at was the one who made the decision to take grace with them ::When the na'vi left Jake and Grace behind, outcast as traitors, they had no idea that the hometree was going to collapse and fall to the ground, killing many of the clan in the process, and did not allow either Jake or Grace to come with them because of Jake's true mission as a spy for the humans, although Neytiri was visibly reluctant knowing they were both out of her life as a result of Jake admitting to her and the rest of the clan that he was aware of the human's intentions to destroy the hometree. In fact, only Jake knew how Quaritch intended to bring the hometree down. The clan, however, did not, all they knew was they had to flee from the humans. As far as the na'vi were concerned, Jake and Grace wern't the ones in any danger since why would the humans kill two of their own? Of course, they didn't realise that Jake was switching sides at this point. They would have been left there until the humans returned them back to their human bodies had Mo'at not decided to unbind them for their help in escaping the human invaders. Clan??? Trying to avoid an edit war here. How is Jake Sully a Clan??? Ozzyjalo94 09:49, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Past or present Most other articles are written in the past tense, including articles about people who haven't died, examples including Mo'at and Norm Spellman. Therefore Jake and Neytiri's articles should also be in the past tense.Powerstaark 11:40, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :No need to add the same question to multiple articles, it'll just divide the answers. Check your earlier post on Neytiri's talk page. There's already answers there. --LuckyMan 11:49, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Toggle on Infobox is not working Why can't I switch Jakes human and Avatar pictures in the infobox? We used to be able to switch from one picture to the other but I can't change the pictures now.Powerstaark 22:09, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :Our JavaScript code that is used for the toggling has already been adapted to the new Wikia layout. You can either switch to it in your or wait for the 20th when Wikia turns the switch for all users. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 00:18, October 12, 2010 (UTC) He's still an Avatar, not Na'vi At the end of Avatar, Jake's mind was transported from his human body to his Avatar body. The Avatar body is not 100% Na'vi, but is mixed with human DNA, remember? This should be changed in the infobox, correct? — C Teng (talk) 17:31, October 31, 2010 (UTC) I agree. He may be Na'vi in the sense that he is one of the people, in translation, but he still has the most obvious anatomical difference of having five digits on each limb. He has not changed species. That has to be clarified (and changed). TikoXi 19:31, October 9, 2011 (UTC) :I think, we could debate this for weeks without getting to a result. You can find good arguments for calling him a Na'vi, an Avatar or something in between. I don't see any arguments that would allow only one logical conclusion to be drawn. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 21:21, October 9, 2011 (UTC) :No, and i agree with what you're saying. In the sense that they use it, he *is* a Na'vi now. But I just think it ought to be removed from the species box at least, simply because as Teng above said, he's still a blend of Na'vi and Human. locked in an avatar body, he hasn't changed species. ::That's your opinion. Ask 3 people and you'll get 5 different answers on that. ;) Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 10:45, October 10, 2011 (UTC) ::It might be. I'll still say as far as species goes, which refers to taxonomic grouping (if avatars even have one :/) then he hasn't changed, but I suppose you have a point. And actually, i've found that you'll get a proportional number of answers to the number of times you'll ask. Both variables are independent of number of people asked. :P TikoXi 10:50, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Jake appears to be a skilled hand-to-hand combatant, as he catches Tsu'tey off guard with a variety of strikes when he tries to kill Jake in a blind rage. Does this really count? As pointed out, Tsu'tey wasn't attacking Jake with the intention of proving that he was the better warrior, he was trying to kill him with his knife in a blind rage for mating with Neytiri and taking her from him. Jake didn't display any special form or style of combat, he merely caught Tsu'tey's knife arm and punched him in the face before kneeing him in the chest and punching him in the face again. It could be argued he was displaying his skills as a marine but he all he did was deliver two punches and a knee attack. MaSempu 22:17, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Well, he did catch Tsu'tey off guard with his hand-to-hand moves (which were more than likely taught to Jake during his time as a Marine), and that's why he beats him so easily. I don't think that bit needs to be changed, it's fine the way it is. OZZY 22:21, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :You have a point. Hand to hand combat isn't something that the Na'vi are familiar with, which is why Tsu'tey was unable to defend himself against Jake's attacks. MaSempu 22:37, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :CQC is a prerequisite for all Marines. So Jake would be trained in hand-to-hand combat. How skilled he is at it is a whole other matter. HKT 01:30, December 24, 2010 (UTC) The sentence states "Jake appears to be a skilled hand-to-hand combatant, as he catches Tsu'tey off guard with a variety of strikes..." Well, that statement is entirely true. I don't think that how skilled he is matters, the fact is that he is skilled (to whatever degree) in hand-to-hand, as evidenced by the ease that he seemed to dispatch Tsu'tey with. OZZY 07:25, December 24, 2010 (UTC) What did Jake offer to humans after he realized Na Towards the end of the movie Jake realizes that the Na'vi are in danger. What suggestion(s) does Jake offer to his human superiors as an alternative to violence. Discussion pages are for discussion of the article itself only, not the subject of the article. HKT 18:39, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Jake birth date?! Where's the source? It's not logical. This means that Jake was 22 when he left to Pandora.... You have to remember his brother has a Ph.D. Someone opposed to deleting it? Gilmeiri1 19:16, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :It is referenced right behind the date. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 19:48, May 12, 2011 (UTC)